Better to have loved
by Lexi-CarJax-CarSam-fanatic
Summary: Carly and Jax are together but something happens that sends him straight out of town. She is alone and pregnant and has no one else to turn to...except Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Better to have Loved

Carly and Jax were the fairytale couple. They loved each other more than anything but there marriage was on thin ice. Jax had kissed Kate, but never confessed it to Carly. Carly slept with Sonny and Jax on the same night and is now pregnant. Kate and Sonny are back together. (but there not really in this story) Brenda is still living in Rome...

Jason and Sonny are the cause are Carly and Jax's problems. and its about to get alot worse

"Our marriage is falling apart"

"What do you mean?"

"Your constantly choosing THEM over me Carly"

"Jax...come on."

"It's always Jason this...Sonny that...blah blah blah! There the reason micheal is lying in a bed comatose insted of at home with us where he bleongs."

"Your right and thats' why Sonny wont have the chance to do this to Morgan."

"Jason is part of the problem to."

"What do you mean? Jason was not even there"

"Jason is Sonny's enforcer. He kills people for a living. Micheal wanted to grow up to be like Daddy and Uncle Jason. The killers. There mobsters Carly, I dont want to see Morgan go down that path."

"Whatever Jax..its so not like that"

"You need to choose who is more important. Me and Morgan or them"

"Of course Morgan is more important than them"

Jax threw his hands up in the air and walked up-stairs.

Carly chased after him.

"What the fuck is your problem now?"

"YOU"

"You got about two seconds to take that back"

"No."

"You wanna tell me what I did?"

"Morgan is more important than them. Your husband, however, does not even rank."

"whatever"

"Im so sick of all of this. You and your obsessiveness you have for them. Im done"

"Jax please dont..."

"Carly its too fucking late. "

"Jax... I love you...I really do. You mean more to me than them"

"Well when you can prove it then we'll talk"

Jax packed an overnight bag. He walked into morgan's room.

"Where are you going Daddy?" Little morgan asked.

"I have to go away for a while. Take care of your mommy for me okay"

Jax hugged and kissed morgan.

"I love you Daddy. Please dont stay gone to long. Mommy and I need you. I cant loose another daddy. "

"I love you too. And I love your mommy. You can call me anytime Morgan. Just tell your mommy. I will see you soon."

Jax walked out of Morgan's room and went down the stairs.

Carly was standing in front of the door.

"Jax your not going anywhere..you cant leave me..im pregnant"

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"It's Sonny's isnt it?"

"...I...Jax..."

"Dont bother. Kate told me. You and Sonny had sex in the back of the limo. That's trashy even for you. But you know what they tried to warn. Everyone did. She'll never love you. She'll cheat on you with Sonny. And dumbass, gullable me told all of them, Carly would never do that to me. She loves me. Oh boy was I wrong."

"Jax...im..."

"Take you and your bastard child and go to hell."

"Jax!" She tried to touch his arm. She knew he didnt mean what he was saying. She wanted to tell him it was his. But he wouldnt listen.

"Carly you better let go of me."

"Im not letting you go. Not like this"

Jax got her off of him and turned back to the door.

He opened it and walked out.

"Goodbye Carly. I hope you got what you wanted"

Jax went to his car and got in. He drove to his jet, he was only going one place...ROME

Carly sat on her floor crying... She was alone and lost.

Morgan came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, I want Daddy! I had a nightmare. I want Daddy Jax to come and scare the monsters away."

"Baby, he's not here anymore."

"Call him please mommy."

"Morgan he left us."

"Mommy I want Daddy!!" Morgan said crying.

Carly took him in her arms," I know baby, I want daddy too"


	2. Chapter 2

Carly tucked Morgan into bed, and went back down stairs. Kate was sitting there waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Look Carly."

"Kate you got about two seconds to get up and get out before i kick your ass. You ruined my marriage"

" I kissed Jax"

"You what?'

"The night you and Sonny took Micheal to place, I kissed Jax"

"You bitch"

"Takes one to know one obviously considering you fucked my boyfriend in the back of the limo. Wow...and you call me a whore"

Carly was about two seconds away from knocking the shit of Kate when Sam knocked on the door.

"Hey Carly...sorry am I interupting?"

"If you make her leave Sam, I'll even invite you in for coffee or a strong drink..Your choice"

Sam looked at Kate.

"Kate get lost. Leave town. I dont care personally. but we all want you gone. Carly and Jax didnt have problems before you. Jason and Sonny didnt have problems before you. Why dont you just take your wanna be fashionista ass back to manhatten before I make you"

Kate got real nervous. She picked up her stuff and left. Sam looked at Carly and laughed.

"You think she'll leave?"

"Probably not. But it felt good saying that to her"

"Yeah. I bet. So you want a drink?"

"Okay...Carly, whats the catch you dont even like me"

"Well people change. And besides I need your help."

"Okay..."

"Why dont we sit down and have a drink."

"Sure..."

Carly poured them both some soda.

"I thought you said you had hard liqour."

"I do. But I cant drink"

"Oh shit...your pregnant"

"Keep your voice down"

"Okay...so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take a trip with me and Morgan for the next 7 or 8 months. And when I have the baby, I want you to say its yours and Luckys or Jason's I dont care. I cant have this baby"

"Why?"

"Because I cheated on Jax with Sonny again and then had sex with Jax the same night. Jax is the father but he left me before i could tell him. he thinks its sonnys. If sonny even thinks its his he will take her from me. So I want you to do this for me...please Sam"

"Carly, are you sure?"

"No. I mean I want my baby I do. Unless you know a better solution?"

"What if the three of us get new identitys and run away together. I will help with Morgan and the new baby"

"That might work"

"I just dont want you to regret it later on."

"What do we tell everyone?"

"Well we will get the new identitys and if anyone asks we fell in love and took off to be together. No one will come looking for us. Lucky is all over Liz and Jason has not gave a damn in months. Jax left you and Sonny is not in the picture. So everyone will let us be."

"I like the way you think...Here's to a new friendship!"

They smiled and laughed. Sam took Carly's hand.

"I know things have been bad but I promise form here on out I will be here for you and for your children."

"I know. Thank you"

ROME: Brenda's house

Brenda walked out of her front door just as the limo pulled up. Jax got out.

"Jasper Jacks...I'll be damned."

"Brenda Barrett...we meet again"

"I was just about to leave to get lunch care to join?"

"I would be delighted"

Jax paid the driver, took his bags inside and followed Brenda.

They made it to the diner and sat down.

"So Jasper Jacks...what's new?"

"Well you wont believe this..I have been married to Carly..."

Before he could finish Brenda spit her wine out.

"Something wrong?"

"Did you just say married to Carly? As in Carly Spencer?"

"Yes"

'Wow."

"She was pregnant also. But she miscarired"

"Im sorry Jax"

"Thats not even all of it"

"Sonny got micheal shot in the head, he's comatose for life. Morgan calls me daddy. sonny signed away all rights but not before sleeping with my wife again. And then she slept with me. Now she's pregnant I know its his. So I left her. And came here"

"Woah"

"Yeah I know its alot to take in'

Brenda took Jax's hand...

"You know if you give me another chance I could make you happy Jax"

" Brenda I didnt come out here for sex or a new relationship. I love my wife I just dont know what to do"

"Leave her"

"Damnit...I dont want to. I know we have our problems but i promised for better or worse. and she makes me happy, she really does."

"so then why are you here?"

"I needed a friend"

"Jax...if you love Carly...go to her. Make things right"

"Your right...Thanks. I better go get my stuff and leave"

Carly had all of there stuff packed. She called Sam and told her to meet her at the jet in 30 minutes.

"Where are we going?"

"I cant say right now. Trust me"

"ok"

They hung up.

Carly got Morgan and all of there stuff. She drove to the jet and awaited Sam's arrival.

Sam was about to walk out of her door when Jason walked up.

"Where are you going?"

"First of all, its none of your businness. Secondly, if you must know im leaving town for good."

"Please dont"

"WHAT?"

"I made a mistake. I want you make. Please Sam give me one more chance"

Before Sam could object, Jason kissed her.

They made there way to the bedroom and made love for the first time in months. Jason fell asleep next to Sam.

Sam looked at her phone. SHIT she thought to herself.

Carly called just as Sam walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Sam where are you? It's been an hour."

"Im sorry i got held up im leaving now i promise"

They hung up.

Sam walked out in her room. She looked at Jason. A tear fell as she took a piece of paper and wrote him a letter.

"Jason,

Im sorry for leaving you. You wouldnt understand. We never should of had sex. There is someone else I love. And she would be hurt to know I cheated. Im sorry to say that this is the last you will hear from me. Carly and I are moving away forever dont try and find us. I love her Jason...not you.

Sam"

Sam turned and looked at Jason, sleeping there peacefully. Could she really leave him after all of this? He loved her, wanted her back. And Carly was just a friend..nothing more.

Jax was on the plane when his piolet buzzed in.

"Mr. Jacks...were about to land in Montreal."

"Thanks"

Carly and Morgan sat on the plane for another 20 minutes before Sam finally showed up.

"What took you so long?"

"Jason showed up"

"And?"

"He wants me back. He kissed me, we made love. He fell asleep and I left him for you.Because dont you know, Im madly in love with you" Sam said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in chapter 2:

Carly and Morgan sat on the plane for another 20 minutes before Sam finally showed up.

"What took you so long?"

"Jason showed up"

"And?"

"He wants me back. He kissed me, we made love. He fell asleep and I left him for you.Because dont you know, Im madly in love with you" Sam said smiling.

**Chapter 3:**

**"Thats a good thing because I love you too" Carly said smiling. **

**they both laughed about it.**

**"Come on Sam, we better go" Carly said taking Sam's hand.**

**They got on the plane and went to there seats. Morgan was laying on the couch, buckled in, and sound asleep. **

**Carly and Sam sat down next to each other.**

**"Ok where are we going?"**

**"Somewhere seculded, somewhere where no one can find us...not even Jax"**

**"Okay but my love...that tells me nothing."**

**"Well..my love have patience..maybe i want it to be a surprise for you"**

**"how much money do we have?"**

**"Well I cleared out all of my accounts"**

**"me too"**

**" I have around 70,000"**

**"I have about 50,000"**

**"Okay so heres what will do we will rent an apartment with our fake ids."**

**"did you get those already?"**

**"yes I did."**

**"so whats the verdict, whats my new name?"**

**"Sydney Foster"**

**"And yours?"**

**"Casey-Lynn Foster"**

**"So were married?"**

**"Yes we are legally married. And here are our rings"**

**Carly pulled two rings out of her purse, both had little diamonds on them.**

**"Omg Carly, there gorgeous!"**

**"I know..right?"**

**"You have great taste in jewelary" **

**"So..you want to put your own on or you want me to?"**

**"Well since your my wife and im yours why dont we put them on for each other"**

**Sam took Carly's hand and held it in hers.**

**"Im going to try and do this without laughing."**

**"Come on Sam...you gotta atleast ACT like your in love with me"**

**"I know...Carly. I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection. I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you" She puts the ring on Carlys finger**

**"Sam... I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection. You have become my best friend and your helping me in the ultimate way. Giving up everything for me. And for that I owe you." Carly puts the ring on her finger**

**Sam was smiling and grinning...**

**"If you think im kissing you Carly...you got another thing coming"**

**"Haha no silly i dont want you to kiss me. But seriously when were out in public we have to be all lovey-dovey or this will never work."**

**"i can fake it!"**

**"well im glad after all these years and all those men you finally learned how to fake it" Carly said laughing.**

**"hey now!" Sam said.**

**Carly kinda of smiled then excused herself to the bathroom.**

**Carly sat down at on the seat. and put her head in her hands.**

**"Baby, I hope...no I pray, im doing the right thing for you. Sam is here, she gave up everything to help us. Though I have been nothing but cruel to her since the day we met. But, baby, I promise. Mama is going to make sure your safe. And that you have the perfect life"**

**Carly put her hand on her stomach and looked at her right wrist. There is was, the last gift he ever gave her. A charm bracelet. **

**Carly remembered the note she left on the bed, incase he came home or incase someone came looking for her.**

**Flashback**

**"Jax,**

**I know you hate me for what I did. I hate myself too. But thats all in the past because I have left town for good. And I started a new life with someone. And no its not Sonny. He was a mistake. But Sam, she wasnt. And she loves me and I love her. Were together now. We left for good. Dont come after us. I made it impossible for you to find us. You got what you wanted...an out. Just leave us alone...I love Sam..not you. And if anyone else reads this..dont bother coming after us. We want to be with each other.Just leave us be.**

**Carly"**

**Carly then looked down at her right hand and took of her wedding rings. She sat them on the pillow. Carly grabbed Jax's shirt of the bed and clinched it to her chest. She smelled it.**

**It smelled like him. The smell she already so eagerly missed. Carly held the shirt in her hand as she walked out of the room for the last time.**

**end of flashback**

**The tears began to fall as Carly remembered. She didnt know if this was the "right" choice or even the "smart" choice.**

**Sam knocked on the door and opened it. She saw Carly crying.**

**Sam didnt say a word she just bent down and hugged Carly tight. **

**Sam sat there on her knees just hugging Carly.**

**"Come on Carly...come sit down"**

**Carly took Sams hand and followed her back to there seats.**

**Carly held on to Sam as they sat down. **

**She was still crying, Sam just held onto her. **

**"Carly its going to be okay. No matter what happens you have me..."**

**Carly didnt say anything she just clinched onto Sam tighter. **

**Jax walked into the place where he proposed to Carly.**

**"God...Caroline. Damn you. You still get to me. Even after what you did." Jax said fixing him a glass of vodka.**

**"You hurt me. You slept with Sonny...again. After swearing to me you never would again. And now your pregnant...and i know it has to be his. I mean it only makes since" Jax took another drink.**

**"The child your carrying cant possibly be mine...unless..omg. that baby,its mine." Jax said as he threw his glass against the wall.**

**He held onto the chair as he landed on the ground.**

**"Im going to be a father. Why did I leave you? You were going to tell me werent you? That it wasnt Sonnys. OMG." **

**Jax squeezed his fist tight as he began to cry. He realized his mistake... now all he had to do was go home and fix it.**

**Carly was laying on the couch asleep. Sam got up and put a cover on Carly. She kissed her forehead. **

**"There's your kiss..." Sam said smiling.  
**

**Sam looked at Carly. This was it, they now had a new life...together. Thats something neither one would ever think to happen. They used to hate the mere sight of each other and now they were "married" and "madly in love". Sam sat at the end of the couch by Carly's head. She leaned on the couch and fell asleep herself. In the middle of the night Sam felt something on her. She opened her eyes, and looked down to find morgan in carly's arms. and carly's head in her lap. Sam smiled, she put her arm on carlys arm and went back to sleep.**

**Jax got off of his private jet..and went home.**

**He walked inside and called out Carly's name. The house was dark. he figured she must be in bed.**

**Jax turned on the light to find Jason sitting in the chair.**

**"Jason..what are you doing here? Wheres Carly?"**

**"She's gone."  
**

**"WHAT? WHERE? WITH WHO?"**

**"She took off with Sam. Apparently there together now."**

**"Bullshit"**

**"If you dont believe me or the letter Sam left me why dont you look at this. "**

**Jason held up Carly's rings and a note to Jax from Carly.**

**Jax read the note out loud.**

**"Jax,**

**I know you hate me for what I did. I hate myself too. But thats all in the past because I have left town for good. And I started a new life with someone. And no its not Sonny. He was a mistake. But Sam, she wasnt. And she loves me and I love her. Were together now. We left for good. Dont come after us. I made it impossible for you to find us. You got what you wanted...an out. Just leave us alone...I love Sam..not you. And if anyone else reads this..dont bother coming after us. We want to be with each other.Just leave us be.**

**Carly"**

**Jax looked up at Jason.**

**"Is this for real?"**

**"Real as day. And I have searched everywhere for them. "**

**"Damnnit."**

**"They dont want to be found"**

**"Im not giving up on my wife"**

**"You gave up on her the day you walked out of the door"**

**"She slept with Sonny again. I was mad"**

**"Excuses Excuses...thats all you have"**

**"You know what Jason. She is my wife. And im going to find her. I dont believe this love shit for one second. She cant stand Sam."**

**"She couldnt stand sonny either in the beggining. "**

**"Either help me find them or get out"**

**"I cant"**

**"Why not"**

**"Let me speak in idiot tone then...THEY DONT WANT TO BE FOUND!"**

**"Oh well..."**

**"Jax..let it go!"**

**"Jason..help me please. Im begging you."**

**Jason turned around and walked out.**

**Jax watched him leave then looked back at the table. There were her rings. He couldnt believe she had taken them off. **

**"By god..what have I done?"**

**Jax picked up the rings and held them in his hands as he cried.**


End file.
